


I Love Anime

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Parodies and Spoofs
Genre: Anime, Filk, Gen, Humor, Parody, Song - Freeform, embarrassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-28
Updated: 2000-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "I Love Rocky Road" by Weird Al Yankovic. An anthem for the otaku. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Anime

**Author's Note:**

> I was always very proud of coming up with this parody (calling it a filk feels terribly weird, because I didn't come up in a fandom where that word was used). Considering that I was thirteen at the time, I suppose it's not that bad. (And yes, Suncoast was basically the only place in my area to purchase anime that wasn't videos of DiC Sailor Moon back in the late 90s. At least, the only place I knew of as a pre-teen girl, lol. I can't help but still think fondly on the place, considering how much of my babysitting money went to buying Magic Knight Rayearth tapes.)
> 
> Original notes at the end in italics.

I see those TV shows and I start to drool  
I keep some comic books in my locker at school  
Yeah, but Batman's gettin' old  
I want somethin' that breaks the mold  
There's just one kind of animation for me, yeah me!  
Don't give me no crummy Disney, I know what I need, baby

I love anime!  
What'cha gonna watch? Half a series, baby!  
I love anime!  
So watch another episode with me!

They tell me the otaku are all the same  
All the Suncoast workers know my name  
When their videos are gone  
Then I'll be movin' on  
But I'll be back on Monday afternoon, you'll see!  
Another shipment's comin' in for me, all for me, singing

I love anime!  
What'cha gonna watch? Half a series, baby!  
I love anime!  
So watch another episode with me!

When I'm all alone I watch Gundam Wing's war zone  
If I never leave my house again, that's fine with me!  
Just lock me in a Suncoast and throw away the key! Singing

I love anime!  
What'cha gonna watch? Half a series, baby!  
I love anime!  
So watch another episode with

I love anime!  
What'cha gonna watch? Half a series, baby!  
I love anime!  
So watch another episode with

I love anime!  
What'cha gonna watch? Half a series, baby!  
I love anime!  
So watch another episode with me!

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Note: For anyone who cares, this is the history of the parody, and my thank you's._
> 
> _Once I went to an online store called "I Love Sailor Moon". It was pretty cool, I liked the name a lot. Later that evening, I was listening to Weird Al's self-titled album, when it hit me! I should do a song parody of "I Love Rocky Road!" So I started out with "I love Sailor Moon". But, I didn't really like that, because there are a lot of people who write Sailormoon song parodies. I switched to "I love anime", something much more general, and the song was born._
> 
> _Okay, now I'd just want to say that I owe Weird Al a lot, for helping me along by writing "I Love Rocky Road!", because I would never have done this otherwise. I'd also like to thank Ginger, my friend, as she bought me the cd for my birthday, and I wouldn't have done this without a recording of Weird Al's version. And finally, I'd like to thank Joan Jett and the Blackhearts for writing the first version. This never would have happened without them._


End file.
